Memento
by White Aconite
Summary: Por qué solo necesité algunos días para enamorarme. Me enamoré de ti una y otra vez.
1. Prólogo: Albor

**N/A:**

**Autora: **White Aconite (Kyomi).

**Coautora:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Beta:** Uta Koi (Yue)

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas y dables sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak por lo que puede llegar a ser confuso hasta llegar el final.

**Primer capítulo:** 150 exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**Prólogo.**

**_Albor._**

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, cuando sus ojos deberían buscar alrededor por una ruta de escape, su corazón late con fuerza en los oídos; cuando su voz debería reflejar todo el venenoso desdén que ha guardado tantos años, las palabras quedan atoradas en su garganta; cuando debería alejarlo con repulsión, su cuerpo solo puede limitarse a temblar con anhelo.

La mirada avellana le captura de manera efectiva, y aquellas caricias que por primera vez experimenta, le resultan dolorosamente familiares. Mira a James, y nunca ha visto antes esa mirada de adoración en su rostro, pero siente como si ya hubiese sido víctima del escalofrío que bajaba por su columna.

El miedo y el ofuscamiento que siente por estar aprisionado entre sus brazos es equivalente al ansia que experimenta y amenaza con calcinarlo todo.

_Por qué solo necesité algunos días para enamorarme. Me enamoré de ti una y otra vez._


	2. Preludio: Dulce silencio

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak.

**Capítulo:** 100 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Dulce silencio._**

Cómo si estuviese esperando por algo, no puede evitar que su mirada se enfoque cada cuanto en el pasillo en vez de la fascinante lectura del libro de pociones.

_Extraño, _piensa, pero aleja esos pensamientos mientras vuelve a concentrarse en la lectura frente a sus ojos.

Le agrada la calma que le ofrece la biblioteca, siendo solamente frecuentada por él y algunos Ravenclaw, sin ningún Griffindor idiota que pudiese destruir su pacífico refugio.

Nuevamente levanta la mirada ante algo que no está allí y por primera vez piensa que tanto silencio no le agrada.

Completamente insólito semejante pensamiento en él.


	3. Preludio: Inesperada travesura

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak.

**Capítulo:** 100 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Inesperada travesura._**

–_Será la mejor broma jamás ideada._

_ –No lo sé Sirius, arruinarle las pociones o hechizarlo es una cosa, pero meterse con los sentimientos…_

_ –Vamos Monny, no me amargues la diversión. Además se lo merece por hacer que nos castigaran._

_ –Lo sé James… si algo sale mal a mí no me metan. _

_ –No te quejes ¡el que va a hacer todo el trabajo seré yo!_

_ –Mala suerte, hermano. Perdiste en el "piedra, papel o tijera". Al menos no fui yo._

_ –Si hubiera sido Sirius, terminaría con un imperdonable antes de acercarse a Snivellus._

_ – ¡Peter!_

_ –Cierto, no te distingues por tu sutileza._


	4. Día 1:Visitante indeseado

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak.

**Capítulo:** 800 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite.

**_Visitante indeseado._**

No había percibido cuando la silla a su lado había sido arrastrada, o cuánto tiempo había sido ocupada por su vecino.

En cuanto escuchó el saludo, supo de quien se trataba antes de corroborarlo con sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño y alistó su varita en su mano derecha atento a cualquier movimiento enemigo.

–No vengo a molestarte, Severus.

Su mente se encontró confusa por oírle llamarle por su nombre, empero, eventualmente se aclara lo suficiente para registrar su alrededor en busca de los restantes merodeadores.

–Vengo sólo –aclara el otro.

–Perdona que ponga en tela de juicio tus palabras, Potter, pero no eres el tipo de hombre que se caracterice por hacerlas valer. Todo un magnífico Griffindor –responde con desdén mientras tomaba sus cosas para marcharse a otro lugar.

–Entonces te pone nervioso que estemos solos –quizá fuese una treta de su mente, sin embargo, si no lo conociera, juraría que había picardía y algo más -se negaba a pensar en qué- en las palabras del castaño. – ¿Quién diría que provocara estas reacciones en ti, Severus?

Severus alza el mentón de manera arrogante, tuerce los labios y chasque la lengua. –Sólo no quiero que me expulsen de mi estadía en la biblioteca por tus sandeces. Y deja de mancillar mi nombre en tus labios.

–Entiendo, entonces llámame también James para que estemos a mano.

A pesar de los mil y un comentarios mordaces que pugnaban por salir de su boca, el Slytherin decide abandonar la batalla mas no por la extraña forma en que James le trata, sino por el revuelo que genera en su interior dichas acciones y que no logra nombrar.

–Me voy. Te sugiero ir a la enfermería, no vaya a ser que contagies de estupidez a toda la escuela.

Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pensando que tenía la última palabra en aquel extraño altercado, empero, si pensaba que James daría todo por finalizada su inusual _rutina_ estaba muy equivocado.

–Esperaba que fueras mínimamente agradable por haberte salvado la vida.

Bromea. Grave error.

Severus no era fuerte físicamente y siempre mantenía la mente fría en cualquier momento, sin embargo, esto no pareció valer ante el repentino ataque de ira que embargó al slytherin. Tomó la tela de la camisa del castaño y lo acercó a su rostro mientras apuntaba su varita al cuello evitando respuesta de Potter.

Potter. Potter. POTTER. Ese apellido parecía existir para joderle la vida, peor aún era saber que tenía con ese bastardo una deuda de vida; estaba a su merced y lo más estúpido es que él mismo le había servido en bandeja de plata la oportunidad para hacerle más miserable.

–Pongamos las cosas en orden, Potter –escupe con todo el veneno que es capaz de reunir. La ira bullía en su interior desde el intento de asesinato de los merodeadores y no le importaba que toda la biblioteca sufriera por los daños colaterales. – ¡En primer lugar tú y tus retorcidos amigos fueron los que me enviaron a las fauces de un hombre lobo! ¿Y esperas que me arrodille ante tu valeroso acto? ¡No me jodas! Te salvaste a ti mismo porque te acobardaste de terminar conmigo, porque no quisiste compartir celda en Azkaban con Black ¡No porque te interesaras en mi integridad para empezar!

– ¿Por qué piensas que no me preocupé por ti? –preguntó serio y, si no fuese por su historia, Severus creería que sonaba molesto por aquella declaración.

– ¿Quieres que te enliste las torturas en orden alfabético, cronológico o por temas? Creo que posees poca retentiva si me cuestionas eso.

–Ese día no hice nada más por preocuparme por ti. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan asustado!

El fuego y el ímpetu vivo en sus orbes le hicieron retroceder. Era la primera vez que veía a Potter de esa forma, y testigo de tanta vehemencia apenas pudo pasar saliva para una sarcástica contestación que nunca atravesó su garganta.

Teme, empero no por sí mismo, sino por lo que guarda esa mirada y decide soltarle de la túnica que aún sostenía.

Sin embargo, James atrapa su mano antes de que se deslizara fuera de su alcance dispuesto a proseguir con aquello que Severus quería detener.

–Suéltame –no quería que pareciera un ruego, pero la voz le traiciona.

–No.

–No estoy para bromas.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es?

– ¡Todo lo que haces! Nunca te tomas nada en serio –aunque trató de zafarse, su fuerza no se comparaba con la del gryffindor.

– ¿Y qué me dices de esto? –jaló dispuesto a ejecutar terrible acto.

Severus tristemente comprobó que había cosas mucho peores que las bromas de los merodeadores, cosas que competían con alguna abominación sacada de una de sus peores pesadillas.

Inesperadamente sería ese acontecimiento el que le quitaría el sueño por las noches, y no precisamente por el asco.


	5. Día 1:Inevitable penitencia

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas y flashbak.

**Capítulo:** 200 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Inevitable penitencia._**

_– ¡Es inaudito! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados! Comprendo que no se lleven bien pero que destruyan una sección de la biblioteca… ¡En todos mis años nunca había visto semejante demostración de inmadurez e irresponsabilidad!_

_Estaba furiosa. Severus acordó mentalmente permanecer completamente quieto y en silencio, tratando de confundirse con la pared tras su espalda y, quizá así, la Jefa de la casa Gryffindor se enfocaría en el otro; sin saberlo, James compartía la misma idea porque no emitió ninguna queja mientras aguantaba la larga perorata de la mayor._

_–Profesora McGonagall, creo que es justo oír a los chicos. Seguro existe una buena razón por esa desafortunada actuación en las instalaciones de la biblioteca._

_Dijo con la misma mirada que odiaba Severus de: "Sé lo que pasó aunque no me lo digan". Odiaba lo cotilla que parecía ser el director y bufó molesto ante lo divertido que seguramente le parecía al viejo invadir la privacidad de sus estudiantes; seguro no se aburría._

_– ¿Y bien? –impaciente preguntó Minerva con mirada severa. Definitivamente era la peor manera de alentarlos a hablar._

_¡Por Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer quejarse! aún si eso significaba que lo absolvieran del castigo._

_–Bien. En vista que ninguno quiere hablar, los dos están castigados…_


	6. Día 1:La peste

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 260 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_La peste._**

Nunca antes, ni siquiera en su cenit como víctima favorita de las bromas de los merodeadores, había resentido la carencia de un refugio.

Su entereza era cruelmente puesta a prueba cada día sin descanso desde ese terrible acontecimiento en la biblioteca, y aunque antes no se consideraba un cobarde (¡por Morgana! Era capaz de enfrentarse al cuarteto de idiotas), ahora ponía sus pies en polvareda en cuanto veía rastro de espantapájaros despeinado.

Saber cómo el gryffindor de pacotilla, cuyo intelecto brillaba por su ausencia, podía encontrarlo a cualquier parte que huyera era angustiante, tanto que se preguntaba si el otro le colocó una brújula o cualquier artilugio para saber su posición sin estar enterado.

Lo hechizaría hasta el cansancio si pudiese. Los crucios que pugnaban por salir de su boca se quedarían cortos frente a esa ansia por hacerle daño, sin embargo, había una sensación que competía con su furia y le disuadía para alejarse de él. Aunque no era miedo, sentía verdadero pánico de solo mirar esas orbes avellanas. Había algo nuevo, entrañable y abrumador.

Odiaba la facilidad de Potter para perturbarlo de esa manera dejándolo desarmado e incapaz de contratacar de cualquier forma posible. Siente el aire más denso dificultándole el respirar y, aunque quiera mantener la mirada fría e impasible frente al gryffindor, presiente que algo se rompería si lo hace. Quizá su cordura.

Todo esto mataba su energía, su valor… cada vez que James se acercaba, algo en él se destruía, moría y revivía.

Nunca, en sus dieciséis años, Severus Snape se había sentido tan atrapado.


	7. Día 1:Amenazas de la serpiente

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 450 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Amenazas de la serpiente, oídos sordos del león._**

_Dos horas gratuitas de castigo y sin derecho a devoluciones. _

_Severus no sabía si la furia que sentía palpitar en ese momento era por el castigo o por el gryffindor idiota que parecía desconocer el concepto de espacio personal._

_ – ¿Por qué me evitas la mirada? ~Sevvvv~–canturreó el apodo por el cual Lily le llamaba._

_El bastardo se divertía y parecía saber que él no se arriesgaría a una pelea muggle cuando no tenía oportunidad contra el cazador de quidditch. Se preguntó qué tan posible era conjurar un avada sin varita; se valía soñar._

_ –No sé qué planeas, pero aleja tu humanidad de mí, Potter –soltó todo su odio en la última palabra como si fuese el peor insulto que se pudiese emitir._

_El gryffindor arqueó las cejas con fingida confusión. Se rio para sus adentros por lo fácil que parecía ser en sacar de quicio a Snape. Todo desde…_

_ –Vamos, no exageres –ahogó la carcajada en cuanto vio saltar la vena en la sien del slytherin. –Solo fue un besito…_

_Oh vamos. Si antes era difícil no reírse de lo exasperado que parecía el pelinegro, ahora simplemente era un deleite ver a Snape boquear todo rojo de la indignación__; no siempre veías fallar la famosa lengua de plata de Snivellus y dejarlo sin habla era, inesperadamente, placentero._

_James alzó la ceja divertido al distinguir entre las varias gesticulaciones, muecas como intentos de apuñalarlo, retorcerle el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza. El lenguaje corporal demostraba que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la amenaza. Otro fuera y se había amedrentado por los fúnebres pensamientos del slytherin; cualquiera menos él, quien tenía un malévolo gusto por hacerlo rabiar._

_ –Oh puede ser que ese fue tu primer beso –supo que dio en el clavo en cuanto lo notó más rígido que antes. _

_James quiso aprovechar la reacción de su víctima y colocó una mano en su mejilla esperando acercarse. "Todo sea por la apuesta", se dijo una y otra vez como mantra dispuesto a realizar la misma acción pasada._

_En cuanto sintió el tacto, Severus reaccionó como si le hubieren echado un maleficio. Lo siguiente que supo el gryffindor, fue que el moreno le dirigió un acertado puñetazo que lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos, tiempo que aprovechó el otro para largarse del salón sin importarle el incumplir con la detención._

_Snivellus parecía más un gato furioso erizando el pelaje que una serpiente. El pensamiento le robó una carcajada._

_El pelinegro debería agradecerle toda la atención que le estaba dando. Mira que la sola idea de hacer perder el control a una persona como él era simplemente divertido e interesante de ver._

_No cabía duda que James tenía una gran inventiva para torturarlo._


	8. Día 1:Reacción diferente, mismo efecto

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 150 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Reacciones diferentes, el mismo efecto._**

Aunque no había reaccionado explotando la biblioteca, era preferible eso a la forma en que lo evitaba.

Ante sus ojos expertos, podía ver el pánico en la mirada de Severus. Él conocía su miedo sin que se lo dijeran porque era el mismo que él experimento tantas veces, es decir ¡cuántas veces habían pasado por lo mismo!

Conocía a Severus, aunque éste lo ignorara. Sabía por ensayo y error que nadie impone tantas barreras si no busca protegerse o proteger algo, sea el corazón o el ego.

No quería apresurarlo, empero, el tiempo de espera mataba su paciencia y crecía su impulso.

Rio en cuanto recordó aquella descripción despectiva que tantos meses atrás había escuchado de esos labios.

"Eres impulsivo, pero no tienes idea de qué querer o buscar".

Sin saberlo, Snape había dicho algo muy parecido en su último encuentro en la biblioteca. Definitivamente causaba el mismo efecto en el pelinegro.


	9. Día 2: Cornamenta

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 220 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Cornamenta._**

_James Potter era un chico bastante inteligente y brillante, nadie podía negarlo, sin embargo debía admitirse un poco vago y desinteresado con sus estudios. Simplemente le llamaba la aventura antes de verse atraído a la idea de rodearse de pilares de libros, tal como hacía Remus ahora que se acercaban las pruebas del fin del curso. La escuela era enorme y aún con cinco años -casi terminando hacia el sexto- de estadía, no dejaba de encontrar sorpresas en el castillo o en sus cercanías, siempre junto de sus mejores amigos._

_Se aburría con facilidad por lo que siempre trataba de superarse en sus futuras bromas, pero, tal como muchas cosas en las que dedicaba su tiempo, la gracia que le provocaban éstas comenzó a mermar con el tiempo._

_Unos dirían que fue resultado de su descubierta madurez, otros, que los Timos (la pesadilla presente que resentían toda la generación) y la cercanía de los Éxtasis le acaparaban el tiempo que antes disponía para armar jugarretas. Y él mismo lo creyó._

_Si solo se hubiera dado cuenta que la pequeña opresión que sentía tras burlar a Severus era por lograr un efecto diferente al que su corazón ansiaba…_

_Quizá, solo quizá hubiese escrito un destino diferente donde ambos pudiesen sostenerse de la mano sin ira, culpa y dolor… quizá con esperanza._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¡CUANTA FALTA ME HACES YUU-CHAN!

Recupérate pronto porque extraño nuestras pláticas, nuestra irracional anarquía, las pervesas opiniones del BL...

pero sobre todo extraño a mi amiga :(


	10. Día 2: Peor que un hombre lobo

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Black Requiem (Anna).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 500 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Mucho peor que un hombre lobo._**

Lamentaba no poder justificar la prematura muerte de Potter como el producto de un susto, un accidente o un malentendido, por lo que tuvo que replantearse los futuros planes de asesinatos, pero ¿cómo no querer atentar contra su vida cuando no podía quitársele de encima?

El infeliz le sorprendía a cualquier parte que Severus huía y también averiguaba con facilidad sus refugios ¡Sus refugios! ¡Exclusivos! ¡Suyos! Potter se mostraba indolente delante suyo sin siquiera establecer contacto, solo dedicándose a mirarlo fijamente y, aunque eso debería en parte alegrarlo, comenzaba a ser tedioso soportar aquel insoportable ardor que surgía en el punto en que el gryffindor posaba sus ojos. Nunca antes había comprendido del todo la frase _"desnudar con la mirada"_ empero, ahora, parecía encajar bien el término con su situación y odiaba experimentar en carne propia la abrasadora incomodidad que conlleva.

Le amenazó con meterle la varita en agujeros insospechados de su cuerpo, con lanzarle una poción que le dejara calvo, hacer que se accidentara para no volver jugar a quidditch por el resto de su existencia, quizá hechizarle hasta dejarlo lacerante a la vista… todas las amenazantes promesas que conformaban su interminable discurso cayeron en oídos sordos. El de lentes solo le miraba con curiosidad para después alzar los hombros desinteresado y restándole importancia con una sonrisa.

_La maldita jodida sonrisa._

Algo había cambiado y, por Merlín en bolas, ¡él no quería ni deducir qué era! Pero sus sospechas eran confirmadas cuando el maldito ladeaba su cabeza y le sonreía de esa manera. No era como los jocosos gestos velados en fanfarronería que le dedicaba en los pasados duelos de miradas (¡cómo echaba de menos la época de las miradas asesinas!).

No.

Él curveaba ligeramente sus labios sin ser sarcástico pero sin llegar a ser del todo sincera, perturbando completamente a Severus. Era casi, como si…

_Te estuviera seduciendo _ladró una parte de su consciencia que, insoportablemente, comenzaba a sonar como el zoquete que estaba acosándolo a sus espaldas.

Rechinaron sus dientes con molestia y apretó con fuerza su varita tratando de contener las ansias asesinas que tenía por agarrar a golpes al baboso y, de paso, así mismo para ver si así lo olvidaba todo.

_Incluyendo ese beso_ murmuró nuevamente aquella molesta voz mental torturándolo con una vomitiva secuencia de recuerdos.

–Es una lamida de perro, una lamida de perro– repetía el mantra que se había autoimpuesto con el propósito de no pensar en el desafortunado evento que, evidentemente, le ha traumado.

Si no hubiese estado tan distraído con sus propias problemáticas, quizá no hubiese sido sobrecogido por la presencia de James susurrando en su oído.

–Te noto inquieto ¿ocurre algo?

Y quizá no hubiese tenido que experimentar la lamentable lección de combinar raíces de asfódelo con lágrimas de troll si es que se quiere parar en la enfermería una semana con tu peor enemigo.

En definitiva, prefería mil veces tener que lidiar nuevamente con Remus durante luna llena que seguir tolerando esto; una molestia llamada James Potter.


	11. Día 2: A precio de uno

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Black Requiem (Anna).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 375 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Al precio de uno._**

_James era un hombre práctico y ventajoso cuando quería, pese a que estas virtudes se alababan por ser propias de un slytherin; pero nadie podría sospechar el intenso y acalorado diálogo que sostuvo con el sombrero durante la selección de su casa. Por ello, cuando se le designó para llevar a cabo aquella -aparentemente- inofensiva travesura, no tardó en sacar los pros y los contras de tal empresa._

_Primero: podría impresionar a Lily con cordialidad hacia el murciélago; ventaja para James. Segundo: sacaría una jugosa recompensa tras ganar la apuesta, lo lamentaba por Sirius pero deseaba su escoba; ventaja para James. Tercero humillaría a Snivellus y como bonus extra se divertiría como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo con su víctima favorita; ventaja irresistible para James._

_Pese a que el único inconveniente era pasar tiempo con el Slytherin y observarlo para aprender sus hábitos, en un principio James no se encontraba tan seguro acerca de poder sortear el mal carácter del grasiento. Aún si pudiese lograr tal proeza, ¿de qué hablaría con él? Definitivamente no de productos para el cabello._

_Pero Sirius le había retado, y por orgullo lo llevaría a cabo._

_Lo que no sabía era que no lo hizo por orgullo. Fue por la vanidad de toda una vida._

_Por ello, cuando pudo observar pequeños indicios de perturbación en el rostro de Snape que distaban de ser asco u odio, se puso eufórico ¿y por qué no estarlo? Había trabajado duro desde ese desastroso encuentro en la biblioteca. Su exhaustivo empeño había rendido frutos cuando pudo distinguir diminutos cambios que revelaban que el Slytherin comenzaba a no serle tan indiferente: las orejas de Severus se coloreaban bajo sus oscuras hebras evidenciándolo._

_Cuando se vanagloriaba de sus logros frete a sus amigos, éstos le miraban con extrañeza._

_Ellos sinceramente no comprendían la razón por la cual James se veía más feliz que nunca, incluso pese a ser una apuesta. Ni siquiera cuando logró convertirse en un animago ilegal meses atrás había mostrado tanto júbilo._

_Sin embargo James fue el último darse cuenta que algo en él también cambiaba tras sus visitas a Snape._

_Pasarían seis reintentos más errando en todas ellas antes de darse cuenta... antes de volver intentar ganarse el corazón de Severus por última vez._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¡Un día más y te dan de alta, Yue-chan! ¡QUÉ FELICIDAD! 3


	12. Día 2: Matar ansias

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 250 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Matar ansias_**

Lo veía tenso mientras elaboraba aquella poción, cada vez más consciente de su presencia. Quizá debía estar saboreando cada segundo de su confusión, sin embargo él mismo estaba ansioso por tomarlos entre sus brazos.

¿Cómo había llegado a sentirse tan dependiente e inseguro? ¡Y de Snape de todas las personas!

Una parte de sí mismo, la misma que se mostraba recia, se reía de la ironía mientras que otra, una que había permanecido dormida todo ese tiempo, quería extrapolar su mundo, extrapolar el de Severus, crear otro nuevo con ambos.

Deseaba convertir lo absurdo en verdad y la verdad en absurdo, porque así se inició toda esta odisea, por una apuesta que no sabía, a ciencia cierta, si odiar o agradecer por semejante propuesta, de no ser por ésta podría estar disfrutando de la ignorancia de su verdadera querencia, de lo que buscó todo este tiempo y no lo halló hasta establecer contacto con el Slytherin. Era extraño, era irreal, el amor era traicionero y aun así muy buscado. Quería hacerlo todo con Severus, y no hacer nada.

Sabía más claro que nunca que necesitaba a Snape, pero lo contrario no es del todo cierto y temía por eso. Peor aún, luchaba con los hábitos del egoísmo de toda una vida porque sabía en el fondo que a pesar de ser capaz de enamorar a Severus, no significaba que fuese merecedor de él.

"Porque un día, tú serás quien se arrodille ante mí. Haré que te arrepientes de tu propia estupidez al hacerme tu objetivo".

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Agradecimientos a Abel L. Kiryu por sus reviews :) y entiendo cuando dices que uno a veces no tienes ganas o tiempo para review (yo entro a la categoría de lectora ninja, pese al favorite o follow _ _;) por eso cuando se reciben pesan más de lo que uno cree. Si quieres saber pues si, me inspiro en Miyu y en todos sus doujin de JamesxSeverus; me es imposible escapar esa atmosfera romántica y trágica que tienes este par. Sinceramente me mata XD

Nos leemos más adelante.


	13. Día 2: Clamores olvidados

**N/A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 100 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**_Clamores olvidados._**

_"No creas que te dejaré abandonar con la delantera"._

_"Nunca dejaré que uses el pretexto de la inmadurez y la arrogancia de los jóvenes para olvidarte de lo que hiciste ¡De lo que me hiciste!"._

_"Te devolveré en partes iguales el dolor y el sufrimiento para que llores por compasión"._

_"Tú… ¿es que te parece divertido el sufrimiento ajeno? ... entonces ¡me vengaré hasta que no seas capaz de esbozar una sonrisa!"._

_"Hiciste que sintiera apego por el tiempo que paso contigo. Es tu culpa. Te odio"._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"¿Después de mostrarme tantos paisajes que no quiero olvidar? Realmente eres un hombre cruel James…"_


	14. Día 2: Sabotaje

**N / A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Clasificación:** 16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 410 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By:White Aconite

**_Sabotaje._**

_Jodido Sirius saboteador de apuestas. Su escoba y su satisfacción personal estaban en juego._

_Había hecho caso omiso de la cláusula en que se prohibía bromear a Severus durante el tiempo de la apuesta, o cualquier cosa que arriesgara el resultado de ésta. El pulgoso idiota se sentía aburrido y no había perdido tiempo en lograr una jugarreta arruinando la poción de Snivellus; como era de esperar, por asociación, James fue incluido como el autor de la broma (pese a su nula participación) y Snape se había disgustado con él._

_Con mapa y todo, el slytherin era tan escurridizo y hábil en evitarlo. Semanas de trabajo duro echadas a la basura._

_En ese momento observaba al moreno compartir tiempo con SU chica. Estúpido Snivellus rencoroso que no soportaba una inofensiva bromita ¡No era para tanto!_

_Ve cuando Evans se acerca a su oído para susurrarle confidencias y luego suelta una risita traviesa. Snape sonríe tímidamente y James alcanza a apreciar un pequeño sonrojo sobresalir en la palidez de su piel._

_¿Cómo es que lo tenía tan fácil? Solo Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado para averiguar la cantidad justa de humillación para adquirir cualquier tonalidad roja fuera de su lívida faz. Ni una vez durante su intento de cortejo logró un rubor en Snape (fuera del enrojecimiento de la furia), parecía que ninguna "confesión" o halago hiciera efecto alguno en su flemático rostro._

_Por momentos podía distinguir una ligera luz en la mirada obsidiana, la promesa del ser humano que se escondía debajo de esa fría piel de serpiente, sin embargo Sirius había empeñado cualquier avance que había logrado; todo se fue por el desagüe como Myrtle la Llorona._

_Jodido Snivellus por ser tan desconfiado (aunque era inteligente por serlo) ¿Cómo se atrevía a verlo como la peor escoria del planeta?_

_Snape debería besar el piso por donde andaba, agradecer que decidiera sacrificar tiempo para convivir con él, corresponderle apasionadamente en cuanto él fijó sus ojos en la encorvada figura (fijación simulada ¿y qué?), después de todo James era encantador, guapo, inteligente, atlético ¡Todo el maldito paquete!_

_¡Quién más necesitaba lentes no era él, sino el grasiento!_

_Trató de hacer llegar a su mente alguna manera de salvar esta relación… es decir, salvar la apuesta._

_Quería algo rápido y efectivo, pues no se encontraba dispuesto a sortear de nuevo el obstáculo que representaba el carácter esquivo del slytherin._

_Ansiar un ventajoso atajo fue el primer fatal error._


	15. Día 3: Un techo familiar

**N / A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Clasificación:** 16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 315 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By:White Aconite

**_Un techo familiar._**  
>Severus había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había despertado bajo la blancura de la enfermería. El olor a antiséptico y a lavanda evidenciaba el lugar de reposo y el slytherin sólo trata de rememorar las causas de su indeseada estadía.<p>

Recuerda.

La cercanía atrevida y esa voz que le erizaba el cuerpo de forma abrupta, seguramente provocado por rabia. Luego un tonto error que ningún experto de pociones, que se jacte de ello, jamás cometería.

Supo entonces que la inestable combinación debió arrojarlo metros atrás y, si quedó inconsciente, seguro sufrió una contusión que lo desmayó.

Sin poder evitarlo, a su mente llegaron desagradables recuerdos de la última vez que se había hospedado en el sanatorio. Coraje e ira… y traición ¿traición por qué? Quizá porque nunca se esperó que los merodeadores trataran de matarlo.

Vacila ante este último pensamiento porque hay alguien cuya culpabilidad comienza a dudar y se odia por ello. Porque esta nueva perspectiva de James le hace sentir vulnerable y débil.

Lleva una mano a su frente para ocultar la lamentable mirada que seguro posee, convencido que debe levantar esa adusta y flemática máscara que le ayuda a ocultar lo roto que se siente en su interior.

Se percata de la calidez que desprende su mano derecha a diferencia de su gemela y compara la diferencia de temperatura. Inusual que la mano que se resguardaba bajo las sábanas estuviese más fría que la otra liberada del amarre de frazadas.

–Está cálida.

No era la primera vez que se había sentido curioso por ese detalle. La misma noche que despertó de la pesadilla de muerte, el candor en su mano de una afectuosidad olvidaba y la agonía de sentirse abandonado le hicieron miserable.

Era como haber perdido algo valioso, mucho más que su arruinada amistad con la amada Lily. El problema era que él no podía recordar qué.


	16. Preludio: Una apuesta

**N / A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Clasificación:** 16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 72 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By:White Aconite

**_Una apuesta que no debía ser hecha._**

_–Jodido Snivelus… Si no fuese por… hip… ese, Lily se enamoraría… hic… de mí ¡Soy guapísimo!_

_–S-siempre lo… est… hip… dices, pero… n-no… hip… no estás tan bueno._

_– ¡Calumnias! Hic… Podr… puedo enamorar a cualquiera… incluso al feo… ese… de__…_

_– ¿Snivellus?_

_–G-gracias Padfoot…_

_–El d-día que tú… enamores al grasiento… y-yo te regalo mi escoba favorita._

_–Tu escoba por… un beso ¿te parece?_

_–P-pero…. voluntario, Prongs._

_– ¿Eso es un juramento jóvenes estudiantes?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**  
><em>

_¡VOLVÍ! ¡Por fín recuperé mi sesión! Por mi tardanza les traigo tres episodios._


	17. Día 3: Amortentia

**N / A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Clasificación:** 16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 715 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By:White Aconite

**_Amortentia._**

_Para ver la faceta de Snape que nadie más ve, a excepción de Lily, había excavado con tal de ver al humano real. Aunque algunos lo llamaran trampa, James solo lo veía como un atajo a su obvio destino. Quizá Snivellus no le daba ni la hora del día, empero, era cuestión de tiempo de romper sus defensas; o eso quería pensar el gryffindor rehuyendo los años de bromas y torturas._

_–Nunca hablamos de usar Amortentia, James –le reclamó la voz de la moral del grupo._

_–Vamos Moony, después de que Sirius la jodió…_

_– ¡Hey! –la protesta fue acompañada de una almohada voladora cortesía de Padfoot._

_–Perdón, desde tu magnífica ocurrencia –corrigió con una respuesta velada en sarcasmo que no le gustó al moreno–, Snape se ha mostrado esquivo conmigo. No puedo acercarme a él sin que me lance maldiciones._

_– ¡Cómo si quisieras acercarte a ese grasiento! –la postura de Sirius era obvia. _

_Siendo un Black, era hábil para engañar a los demás pues era capaz de ocultar lo martirizado que estaba por su propia sangre, empero, ahora esta cualidad le advirtió de una impensada secuela de la que no quería ser testigo. Pese a una ridícula sospecha, también su arrogancia y orgullo (propios de un sangre pura) le hizo desestimar, lo que a su parecer era, el capricho y confusión de James; recuperaría la razón en cuanto Evans se cruzara por la mirada de Prongs y olvidara… no, era ridículo solo pensar esa alternativa._

_–Además ¿qué harás cuando el murciélago ese quiera caerte encima con esa opción de amor?_

_–Yuck, Padfoot ¡Eso es asqueroso! –la natural respuesta de James bastó para calmar momentáneamente esa molesta preocupación que parecía crecer con el tiempo. _

_– ¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes con eso? –alentó Lupin. También se encontraba curioso de los planes del marauder._

_–Verán, es una versión de poción de amor muy poco efectiva si es que lo que quieres generar es un enamoramiento, pero sí lo suficiente como para despertar una simpatía o leve inclinación en Snivellus. Aunque no es tan potente para que deseé besarme… –se rio de lo absurdo que sonaba eso. ¡Por Merlín! Era un hombre hecho y derecho –tendrá cierta propensión a mí._

_– ¿Y cuánto tiempo durará la dosis? –preguntó el lupino._

_El gryffindor caviló viendo la poción a través del matraz. –Cerca de un mes si lo consume todo. Suficiente tiempo para que deje desconfiar de mí antes de que pase el efecto. En pocas palabras, estaré más o menos cerca del punto exacto antes de la broma de Sirius así que… –se dirigió a su casi hermano –lo siento por ti, pero esa escoba y tu colección de Brujas pechugonas es mía._

_Definitivamente le regalaría a Prongs su escoba para terminar con esa apuesta que, en vez de convertirse en un episodio divertido, estaba volviéndose un mal trago para el Black; eso sumado a que no debía olvidar cierta insignificante cuestión…_

_–Y no se te olvide el juramento, James –apuntó Peter temeroso de tocar ese delicado tema._

_El efecto fue inmediato en la habitación. Se hizo silencio tras toparse con la dura realidad que se originó con una estúpida idea._

_–En serio me pregunto qué fue lo que estaban pensando esa noche para ir a sellar una apuesta frente a uno de los más terribles retratos de toda la escuela –comentó con pesar Remus llevándose una mano a su frente, signo evidente de un próximo dolor de cabeza._

_– ¿Qué es divertido combinar whisky de fuego y marihuana amenizado con una sexy nórdica? –añadió Sirius tratando de restar seriedad al asunto. Lupin solo le envió una afilada mirada._

_–James lo pasará muy mal. Ha habido mala suerte y desgracias a los estudiantes que no cumplen con sus promesas. –tragó Peter tras acordarse lo que había averiguado con Remus en la biblioteca acerca de la mujer quien precedió la apuesta._

_– ¿Qué le puede hacer un retrato a Prongs? Solo debe dejarse meter lengua por el grasiento y ya._

_El alarido de asco de James no se hizo tardar._

_–No culparé a Snape si decide envenenarlos. _

_–Vamos, Moony ¿qué puede salir mal? –preguntó el castaño desde su lugar._

_– ¿Saben? No voy a gastar saliva para enlistarles las cosas que saldrán mal. Me voy a dormir._


	18. Preludio: Benevolente

**N / A:**

**Coautora y beta:** Uta Koi (Yue).

**Género: **drama, angst, romance, tragedia, humor.

**Clasificación:** 16

**Advertencias:** chicoxchico.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**En esta historia:** serie de viñetas sobre la relación de James y Severus. Contiene muchas retrospectivas.

**Capítulo:** 390 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento.<strong>

By:White Aconite

**_Benevolente._**

Si hay un tema obligatorio que debes mencionar cuando hablas de Hogwarts esos son los retratos. Algunos eran grandes figuras históricas que compartirán su sabiduría si tienes el tino de agradarles; otros guardan atajos para moverte a lugares insospechados dentro del castillo; otros simplemente se dedicaban a combatir el aburrimiento al entretenerse con los estudiantes, como aquel retrato en el baño de niños del séptimo piso donde el pervertido retrato de una antigua maga, con todo el descaro del mundo, le pedía a los alumnos cascársela frente a ella; eso (y que hubiese alumnos dispuestos a hacerlo viéndolo como un juego) debía ser una de las anécdotas más aterradoras dentro de los muros de milenaria edificación.

Pero un retrato sobresalía entre ellos.

No había inscripción que delatara su nombre, sin embargo las leyendas que corrían de boca en boca del alumnado sugerían no hacer promesa alguna frente a ella. La dama no era maga, o al menos no si uno se apegaba al nombre al que ella respondía si le preguntabas su proceder.

Var era la diosa que se hacía presente en los juramentos dentro de la mitología nórdica. Al saberse que formaba parte como testigo de los votos de fidelidad entre hombres y mujeres, las alumnas, desbordadas por un pensamiento romántico y cursi, no hicieron perder tiempo en arrastrar a sus parejas y hacer promesas juveniles de amor frente al retrato. Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos efímeros de un adolescente les jugó una mala pasada a quienes no tuvieron la madurez de comprometerse y obviaron algo muy importante dentro de las labores de Var: castigar a quienes no cumplían sus contratos. Por supuesto no es como si se tratase de que la misma diosa te llevará al infierno, empero, no se podía pasar por alto la serie de eventos desafortunados que aquejaban a los impuntuales: pociones mal hechas, caídas por una escoba desestabilizada, daños colaterales durante una transformación, que escucharas los gritos de las mandrágoras por unas sorderas defectuosas, que te quedaras con horas gratuitas de detención… en fin, era muy fácil hacer sufrir a un estudiante.

Debido a esto la leyenda con la maldición de aquel retrato y la cautela que se debía guardar frente a la pseudo diosa fueron unas de las enseñanzas mejor valoradas por todos en Hogwarts…. todos excepto un par de borrachos muy confundidos como para entusiasmarse cuando la dama ofició el juramento…

…

…

…

Idiotas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

Te amo con todo mi amor de entrenadora pokemon Koi-chan gracias por corregirme!


End file.
